A Pokemon's Life
by Tap
Summary: A short story about a day in a Pokemon's life (actually more than one Pokemon).


This is just a short story about one day's life of some Pokemon. It will sound weird, and probably in some places it won't make sense. But keep in mind that this story was written by two people, me (Tap) and my good friend Sia. Now, we had made a way of showing you which parts are written by me, and which parts by Sia. The ones that are written in Italic is Sia, and the ones that are written in normal is me. And also, since this story is about the Pokemon, we had to make the Pokemon talk in English, just so you'll all understand (of course!). And so, anyway, we hope you'll enjoy this two-author made story.  

_Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon in any way. We are not making any money off this piece. If we actually owned Pocket Monsters, Sia would be playing them all day long._

_-------------------------------------------_

It was dark outside. Nothing moves.. Wait.. There's something in the shadows.. Something long.. Something dark.. There are three things in the shadows.. What are they? Oh, if only the light will rise.

_The light rose._

" Cater.."

_And you could see three bug types.._

What was that? You hear something?

" Weed.."

" Wurm.."

Okkaayy.. getting a little scary here..

" Cater.. Caterpie.."

_Two birds wheeled elegantly in the air. They were discussing about their next meal._

_"__ Look, there's a Caterpie. My favorite!" Said Pidgey._

_" Nah, a Wurmple is way better." Argued Taillow._

" Caterpie!"

_The bugs crawled for their lives as the birds approached.._

_" Wurmple! Beautifly and Dustox are fun to pick off too." Said Taillow._

Meanwhile.. " Be very quiet.."

" Caterpie!" Argued Pidgey.

_" Wurmple!" _

" Caterpie! They're easy to catch!" 

_The birds didn't notice the small bugs crawling away, for they were too heated in their argument._

_" Are you nuts? Wurmple's red color makes it easier!" Said Taillow._

" Caterpie has short feet!"

_" Wurmple's suction cups are useless!"_

" This way.." Something on the ground whispered.

_" Yes.. Those _scary birds won't notice us..."

_" The bugs are getting away!" Realized Taillow._

" Caterpie is mine!!" Exclaimed Pidgey.

_" Hey, since I'm the smart one, what do you say we try each other's favorite? You try Wurmple and I'll try Caterpie." Offered Taillow._

" Fine. But you better catch it!" Muttered Pidgey.

_Taillow twitches his feathers, " Fine."_

_Meanwhile.. " Look, they're gaining on us! What shall we do, Weedle? "_

" Quick, hide!"

_" In those berry bushes! The red spiky ones! "_

" Great idea.."

" My spikes are the perfect camouflage. "

_" Heh. If they peck the berries, it will be very, very spicy. Unless they like spicy. "_

_"You're way too vain!"_

_" Let's get them!" Said Taillow._

" Right behing ya!" Said Pidgey.

Pidgey and Taillow flew straight down..

_Taillow swoops down and picks up Weedle. " What?! A Weedle? Useless!"_

_Taillow dropped the Weedle._

_" Ahh! Ouch. That spiky red thing hurt. "_

_Weedle tasted the berry. Yum, they're delicious!_

Pidgey searched the trees for a Wurmple.

Suddenly, he saw a red thing in the bushes.

_The Taillow grabbed the grass, missing the Caterpie by one inch!_

_" Let's go... Oops. They saw us already!"_

Pidgey dived down.. fast.

" He's there! He's there!"

_The Taillow, not wanting to fall behind, followed._

_"Oh no!" The Wurmple crawled as fast as his suction cups would bear him._

_They missed and hit the ground with a perfect Seismic Toss._

Pidgey flew into the bushes, not caring what he'll hit, or what he'll get. He's just looking for that red spot..

Then he saw it! There.. Wurmple!

Wurmple first saw the Pidgey coming. A flash of wind and a blurry picture flashed by him before he can do anything.

_The Taillow rebounded, snapping its beak in frustration. The attack hit the Caterpie._

_"I got it!" Taillow cried._

_"It's hopeless now.. "The Caterpie thought as she wriggled. She was just two days old!_

Pidgey got back into the sky, ready to come back, and this time, he'll get it!

Wurmple shrugged to run as fast as he'll go.

It's not working, he thought sadly, he'll get me for sure!

Wurmple didn't give up. He couldn't, or else his life will be gone. He shrugged to continue.

Pidgey, this time has targeted his prey..

Directly below him.. was the food..

_The Taillow cawed in victory. "I caught it!"_

Wurmple tripped over a dead root. Shrugging to get up in time, he saw Pidgey diving down, coming closer and closer..

_A nearby Murkrow snorted. "That was easy prey. We all know you simpleton birdbrains dine on those shady Caterpies, Weedles and Wurmples! Some of us have sophistication. I dine on Beautyfly. They're not that Easy prey."_

Suddenly something grabbed the Wurmple. He almost cried out loud, but then when he eyed the person who saved his life, he immediately began to relax...

The Pidgey was out of sight, again nothing.

Wurmple eyed his lifesaver, a Butterfree.

Butterfree carried Wurmple to a safe place where there is no way the Pidgey would be able to see them.

_The weedle was still on the ground, helplessly a prey for the starving Pidgey._

" We have to go save the others." The Wurmple told Butterfree.

_The Butterfree sighed. He would forever get into dangerous adventures, with that mind._

_"We'll be back soon, mom, I promise." He told his mother, a pretty Beautifly._

_Then they flew towards the sun-setting horizon._

_The Weedle was still there. Taillow smirked as best as he could with his stiff beaks._

Pidgey, being frustrated enough, returned to Taillow.

_"Haven't caught anything?" The Taillow taunted._

" Those Wurmples aren't as easy to catch as you said Taillow." Snapped back Pidgey.

_"I knew it. Why don't you ask a Swablu for help? Oh, I forgot, they're too fine to eat worms." The Taillow sneered._

" Not funny Taillow." Snapped Pidgey. " Why don't you try to do the hard work for once?"

_"Hopeless. Did you see the Butterfree? With its Sleep Powder, it will make us fall asleep."_

" Oh yeah? And I though you were supposed to be the 'good catcher' in this field." Laughed Pidgey.__

_Taillow's brows twitched, " I'm not. The best catcher is that Seviper." He jeered and lunged towards the Pidgey. _

Pidgey dodged and looked disgusted " Don't even mention her"

_"Sssstupid foolsss!" The Seviper hissed at the two birds, and used Poison Fang on the tree that the birds sat in just for kicks._

_The tree shook.._

_But the birds retained their position, after getting scratched by several tree branches._

_"Yikes. She sure is mad today," Taillow muttered._

" Better keep a safe distance from her." Muttered Pidgey.

_"That's for sure." Taillow's eyes glistened with an evil emerald spark. "Do you think we can make her catch the Butterfree for us? She is a Poison Type, so she has the immunity..."_

" I think you're forgetting something here, Taillow. Butterfree can fly.. She can't.."

_"But we can, right?"_

" Yeah.."

_The Seviper was growing bored of the birdbrains' idiotic discussion and decided to rattle the tree with its Poison Tail. _

_" She's getting restless. Perfect. Operation Butterfree in Action!" Said Taillow._

" We need some cooperation here!" Said Pidgey.

_"What now.." Seviper hissed. She was quite annoyed today. Ten berries had fallen on her head, and they were the most disgusting ones she ever tried._

" We need Seviper to listen to us." Whispered Pidgey.

_"You pull that off. I have had enough use of my brains for one day." Muttered Taillow._

" Hrm.." thought Pidgey.

_"Hurry up! She's leaving!" The Taillow cried as Seviper slithered away._

" I'm thinking!" Snapped Pidgey.

Then Pidgey flew up..

He headed right towards Seviper, with his claws out and..

_"Ouch! Ssssstupid bird.."_

Pidgey flew up, out of Seviper's reach, then, again, used his claws on her..

Seviper was growing impatient..

She had enough troubles for one day.. And now.. This.

_"Ha! Ten more seconds, otherwise I'll interfere.." Taillow taunted._

Pidgey flew up, and again, did the same thing.

_"I'm getting a headache," Seviper thought._

Seviper had enough. She pounced towards Pidgey..

Pidgey yelped in surprise. Luckily, he got out just in time.

Seviper rejoined herself, ready to pounce again.

At this time, Pidgey was already far from Seviper's reach.

He flew to a nearby branch..

The one with the biggest leaves he could find..

There, up ahead..

The BIGGEST leaf..

Pidgey broke the leaf from its branch..

Then he flew over to Seviper..

" A little help here?" He called out to Taillow.

_"Hey, you do the job for once. It isn't dangerous yet..." Taillow laughed._

" It will soon." Muttered Pidgey. " Now GIVE ME A HAND!"

_Seviper hissed._

_"Fine." Taillow grumbled but flew over. He did an Aerial Ace._

" Show-off" Muttered Pidgey.. " Now go distract Seviper while I put this leaf on his head."

_"What's the leaf supposed to do?" The Taillow scoffed, but he flew in front of Seviper and used Taunt._

" Watch and learn from the expert." Pidgey spread the leaf out, and made sure he flew right above Seviper.

Then he let himself fall, leaf first right towards Seviper's head.. there! The leaf had covered the snake's head.

_Seviper snarled and hissed, but she was tired. She was blinded._

Pidgey, grabbing the leaf tight in his claws, flew away from Seviper, stretching out the leaf and making sure it won't fall from Seviper's face. Then, with the help of his beak, he made a knot on the back

This time for sure, Seviper won't escape from the leaf.

_"The master? Any decent poison attack will slice that!" Taillow screeched, then realized he had just given away the secret._

Seviper fired a Poison Sting..

The Poison Sting when right through the leaf..

The leaf fell.. and Seviper was free once more.

_"You bratsssss!" Seviper hissed and lunged for the annoying Pidgey._

Pidgey yelped and flew.

" This is all your fault Taillow!"

_"Well, excuse me!" Taillow laughed in his own mind. Pidgey had failed again._

Pidgey grumbled. Taillow, this is the worst thing you have done, he thought.

_Seviper rejoiced at the two birds arguing each other. Then she noticed an interesting thing. A Butterfree was coming towards the birds, intent on staying out of their sights._

Seviper was hungry.

_And she licked her fangs. The butterfree would make a perfect meal, together with two cleaned birds._

She silently slithered away from the two birds... intending to catch them first... but wait... wouldn't then the Butterfree be out of sight?

_Meanwhile.. "They're there.." The Wurmple pointed out._

Butterfree nodded.

_"Lookie. The worm is back again," Taillow remarked as he saw a red spot._

Seviper silently slithered away from the two birds view.. And now, her target is the 

Butterfree.

" Great.. And the Butterfree too.." Muttered Pidgey.

_Meanwhile… "Hey. What's that big black thing down there?" Butterfree asked._

"Where?" Wurmple asked.

Seviper was now under a huge tree, intending to climb it and to grab the Butterfree..

_"There. Oh, it's coming!" Butterfree rose several feet._

Seviper was at the second branch when she realized she has been spotted... she quickly fired a Poison Sting towards the branch right above him.

The branch broke and she was again in the shadows.

"_What's all the commotion?" Taillow drawled, then he saw the Butterfree._

Seviper continued up the tree..

_And smirked._

Pidgey noticed a small movement in the tree..

" Seviper.."

_"It's here.. Let's get outta here" Said Taillow._

_The Weedle woke up from its nap. What's going on here? He thought._

" Wait." Said Pidgey. " Seviper might help us catch the Wurmple."

_"Not a bad idea, but remember: Wurmple is a Bug/Poison type." Taillow remarked._

Pidgey and Taillow watched the show..

_..It was very suspenseful and amusing_.

Seviper was on highest branch now..

_Ready to strike.._

Butterfree, knowing Seviper would still be somewhere in the tree, refused to go on any farther..

_"Look out!" The Weedle cried, sending his horn into Seviper. It didn't do anything of course.._

Butterfree, hearing the cry, flew way up into the sky, getting out of Seviper's reach.

_The trouble was, he accidentally dropped Wurmple._

_"Help!" Wurmple cried before a hungry bird snatched it._

" I got it!" Cried Pidgey.

_"Aw. You'll get the Weedle for me, won't you?" Taillow said oily._

Pidgey grinned in his first-finally-catch, unaware of Butterfree coming right towards him..

_The sleep powder scattered on the Pidgey, and his shoulders slumped as he dove unconsciously towards the ground._

He dropped Wurmple..

_..Who fell on top of Weedle. The poor yellow bug fainted from the shock and the weight._

_"Another catch gone!" Seviper hissed. "Those birds are more trouble than they're worth.."_

Pidgey dropped on the ground with a thump..

_Seviper heard the noise, and decided to investigate what was going on._

She slithered from branch to branch.. And finally had a clear view of the unconscious bird on the ground..

_"Great. Just great." She thought as she placed some leaves..._

_The Taillow was frantically trying to wake the sleeping Pidgey. Curse Sleep Powder. _

_Luckily it wasn't Parasect Spore, which was way worse._

Seviper slithered down..

She was excited.. she was finally gonna get her lunch.

_3 hours later.._

_3 hours late. But it was a nice, big, fat lunch._

THE END

------------------------------------------

And that's a day of Pokemon's life. How was it? Should we do this two-author stuff again?

See ya guys next time!


End file.
